Brooms have been used for centuries to sweep caves, cabins and castles. Before 1797, brooms in America were hand-made. Tree branches and brush were often used to sweep the floor and clean the ashes from the fireplaces. Crude brooms were made by tying straw, hay, fine twigs or corn husks on a stick or handle. These crude brooms did not sweep well and fell apart after a short time, even though strong linen twine was often used.
Over time, the manner of producing brooms and brushes, and the materials from which broom and brushes are made evolved. Now brushes generally sweep well and have a long useful life. As the manufacturing processes evolved and the materials from which brooms and brushes were made evolved, people began developing brushes and brooms that met specific needs or were designed for specific purposes.
Despite the number of brooms and brushes in existence, there is still a need for brooms and brushes that fill certain niche requirements or needs. For example, it would be beneficial to provide an improved broom/brush for sweeping under seats and benches, for example, in theaters, arenas, stadiums, etc. In addition, it would be beneficial to provide a brush or broom in which the bristle package for the brush can easily be changed to, for example, replace a worn bristle package or change out the bristle package to adapt the broom frame for a different use.